Airborn: Abandoned
by Shadows Of Weeping Wolves
Summary: Moonkit was born in ThunderClan with a gift: wings. To her it just doesn't seem like a gift. She struggles making friends and training as she is mistreated by the clan. StarClan had only the smallest idea that there are winged cats, but Moonkit opened their eyes. Do the winged cats have anything that StarClan doesn't? And What will Moonkit do to make herself a part of the clan?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! Yes, I understand that this is a rewrite of Abandoned, and the original completely stopped. I'm extremely sorry about that. ;( I tried to continue, but I got writers block from getting on forums and my computer crashed. When that happened I lost all of my drafts and writing projects. During my prolonged writers block I forgot what the plot was to this story.**

 **Forgive me if this version of the book isn't the same. The plot is going to have changed quite a bit, but I'm trying to follow the same trail I went on last time! At last, here you are!**

* * *

Note: _Allegiances will stay the way they are right now throughout the whole book._

 **ThunderClan**

 _Leader:_

 **Hollowstar-** Black tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

 _Deputy:_

 **Featherstreak-** Gray she-cat with white tail tip and pale green eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_

 **Sparrowwhisker-** Dark gray tom with bright yellow eyes

 _Warriors:_

 **Cobrapad-** Brown tom with amber eyes

 **Seafang-** Gray blue tom with deep blue eyes

 **Pantherfur-** Fluffy pitch black tom with green eyes

 **Monarchpebble-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale amber eyes

 **Thunderstrike-** Gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Hummingsnake-** Black and white tuxedo tom with green eyes

 **Vixenwing-** Ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Duckfeather-** Dark gray tom with dull yellow eyes

 **Weaselpelt-** Large fluffy cream tom with blue eyes

 **Juniperblaze-** Silver she-cat with green eyes

 **Blacktooth-** Black tom with one gray paw and blue eyes

 **Embermist-** Flame-colored she-cat with blue eyes

 **Kestrelstone-** Black tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Ripplesong-** Silver tabby tom with pale blue eyes

 **Sorrelear-** White she-cat with deep green eyes

 **Scarletwhisker-** Gray tabby tom with a white face and amber eyes

Apprentice: Bramblepaw

 **Brindlefog-** Cream tom with black paws and hazel eyes

 **Oaktuft-** Fluffy brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Streamleg-** Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Boughfog-** Brown tom with gray paws and gray eyes

 **Toadfang-** Dark gray tom with green eyes

 **Gorseriver-** White she cat with gray striped paws

 **Aspenwish-** Pale ginger tabby with bright yellow eyes

 _Apprentices:_

 **Bramblepaw-** Dark ginger tom with blue eyes

 _Queens:_

 **Petalfire-** Gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and ice blue eyes.

Kits: Moonkit, Maplekit, Treekit

 **Honeyclaw-** Tan/Cream she-cat with blue eyes.

 _Elders:_

 **Lilacfoot-** Fragile fluffy silver she-cat with captivating green eyes

 **Volenose-** Black tom with orange tabby stripes and amber eyes

* * *

Prologue:

A scrawny, battle-scarred black tom perched himself on the bare snowy branches of an oak tree, silver stripes glowing in the moonlight. Below him was a small cream she-cat, tail flicking back and forth.

"Scorchtalon!" She hissed, claws coming in contact with the tree as she began to climb up quickly.

"Coral…" The black tabby tom unsheathed his claws and spread his large flame-patterned wings, running to the edge of the branch and leaping off, gliding to the ground. Pain shot up his wounded leg, making him shudder. "You pathetic rogue!" He snapped, claws unsheathed.

The she-cat had played a trick and was now behind Scorchtalon. She placed her paws between his wings and pushed down. A yowl split the air. Coral grinned with satisfaction. "You deserve this. Not that I cared for my fellow rogues, but you did take innocent lives. Along with the rest of your puny clan." She growled into his ear, dragging her claws down his spine.

Scorchtalon bit back the pain and rolled over, crushing Coral under his weight. He stood up on wobbly legs and pinned her down. "You were causing trouble in and near our territory! We had to defend ourselves!" He spat, slashing at her throat.

The rogue coughed, battering at his underbelly with long legs and sharp claws. "What I was a part of is gone now! You still have a few left." She narrowed her eyes as Scorchtalon remained there despite the pain. "They aren't even here for you. They ditched you!" She swerved her head to the side and grabbed his throat with a strong forepaw, dragging him to her side.

He yowled, rolling off of her and bouncing to his paws, wings spread threateningly. He hissed at Coral and pounced at her, claws extending towards her throat. He missed, instead sinking his claws into her soft, exposed belly. He dug in and tore.

With her last bit of strength, Coral stroke out and gripped Scorchtalon's ears, pulling herself up and around onto his back. She coughed, biting into the back of his neck. Her eyes watered with effort. She strained, clawing at him. Then there was the snap of a bone.

The black tom went limp. Coral lay on top of him, breathing heavily. "You…. You fox-dung clan cat." She muttered, closing her eyes and falling asleep; though she wasn't dead.

* * *

 _His eyes opened to a meadow, trees here and there. A butterfly fluttered past him, which he turned to see go. There was a sparkling stream leading to a pool that a few of his fellow clanmates were gathered around._

 _Willowstar, the clan's_ _'_ _most recent leader- turned to face Scorchtalon. "My trusted deputy has joined us." She mewed, her voice like the clouds in the sky._

 _He lowered his head. "Willowstar."_

 _A pure white kit with silky white wings tackled Scorchtalon, his eyes wide with joy. "Scorchy!" He purred._

 _The large tom purred back, smiling. "Snowkit." He licked his forehead. "The clans' only kit that lived since we actually began."_

 _A light brown she-cat with brown splotches and black wings intruded. "It's a shame Dustkit never experienced life. Even Snowkit." She frowned._

 _"_ _They get to live here, there. Happy?" Smokefur grumbled, his gray fur ruffling._

 _"_ _What happened to Redtuft, Shadowclaw, and Stripefang?" Mudfang asked, Snowkit tumbling over to her._

 _He recalled the battle. "I told them to go and find somewhere safe. Maybe they can start the clan again." He mewed._

 _There were a few nods._

 _Scorchtalon shrugged and padded up to the pool. Willowstar sat next to him and sighed. "Petalfire had your kits." She mewed._

 _That caught his attention. He looked at her alarmingly. "Show me." He said._

 _The leader stood up and stuck a claw in the water, then her whole paw. The pool began to whirl once she did a full lap with her paw. Once she took it out, it wasn't_ _even wet._

 _The water span faster until the image of a gray she-cat with three tiny kits bundled up next to her stomach. A small light gray kit caught Scorchtalon's attention. He pointed to her image in the pool with a pitch black paw. "And…. Her?"_

 _Willowstar and the others stayed silent. "We don't know." She muttered._

 _Scorchtalon was shocked. "She took on what I have!" He didn't know how he should feel. "Is this our mistake….? Or StarClan's? Or…."_

 _Just then a light gray she cat appeared at the other side of the pool, her wings spread. "I did it." She grinned._

 _There was silence, promptly after the image in the pool dissipated. "What are they going to think of her? She's one of us."_

* * *

 **What do you think? Who made the 'mistake'? Is there anything suspicious about the 'winged cats'? (If you've read the original and know more than others might not plz do not spoil. I'll be very disappointed if you do.) Plus- do you notice any plot differences already? (Yes or no Q.)**

 **Okay, if you have read the original, there's a ton of change. Hopefully it's better? If its not... Oh well, I tried to improve and stay similar. Please don't flame! What I need right now is advice and things that will keep me going. Thanks. ;) I'll try to post COTD's (Challenge of the day) and QOTD's (Question of the day) next chapter. Bui!**

 **(Yes, it was a short chapter. I'll make the following longer!)**


	2. In Between

**A/N:** **Hey people! I hope I was fast enough, and that this chapter is okay. If not, I will try and do some _more_ editing along the way. Review Reply Time!**

 **Stay Gold- Pebblemist:** I hope you think this chapter is good. If you don't, no biggie.

 **Krystal Rain:** I hope.

 **Snowfall16:** Thanks. ;) And I hope that the plot turns out different as well. Reading back on the original makes me realize how bad I was and how the plot didn't make too much sense. ;\ And yes, this is going down a (mostly) different path than last time. I am excited for the redo to. :)

 **And now I would like to present: Another chapter...**

* * *

 **Petalfire's P.O.V.**

Is it too much to ask for a perfect litter of kits? I thought my first litter would be the best. Now I feel cursed. Not completely, since I guess it was a miracle. What were Honeyclaw's kits going to think of her? I already knew what the clan thought. Some said I should be grateful for a possible prophecy. Most were on my side- they didn't really like the idea of a cat with wings. Could lead to trouble, contention, and jealousy. You never know. And yes, I had a kit with wings.

Treekit, the oldest of the three- trotted up to me, fur bristled. "Mom!" he looked back at his sibling, a small ginger tabby she-kit. "Maplekit scratched me!"

Maplekit ran up to me, placing her smaller paws on mine. "He scared me!" She protested. "It was instinct, I promise!" Her tail flicked back and forth.

I sighed, pulling my paws from under Maplekit's. My gaze focused on the ginger she-kit. "If you get scared, wrestle him on instinct! Just don't unsheathe your claws, okay?" I smiled and licked her forehead.

Promptly after Maplekit whipped around, her tail tip flicking my nose as she pounced on Treekit. The two fought until they came up with a game to play.

I padded over to the nursery, where my youngest kit- Moonkit, sat. Her silver tabby fur glistened in the sunlight. Her attention was averted from the tree she'd been staring at. She looked up at me with beautiful hazel eyes, smiling shyly. "Hey, Petalfire." She mewed, standing up and stretching her large white wings. I noticed a pattern was beginning to form on them.

"Why don't you go play?" I queried, blinking a few times.

Her smile faded. "Maplekit doesn't like my wings. I don't think anyone does." She flattened her ears to her head and looked away from me. "I don't want to play with them if they tease me." She muttered, glancing over at her brother and sister.

I bit back my frustration. _Try and do something fun!_ I walked over to her. "Try for once." I whispered, nudging her. "Even if it's with me." As much as I wanted to go do something else, my kits came first. Preferably Maplekit and Treekit, to be honest.

Moonkit put herself on pause for a moment. Out of nowhere, she knocked me over, a large smiled formed on the kit's face as she battered at me with tiny paws. I rolled onto my side and hopped onto my paws, nipping at Moonkit's leg. She squirmed up from her position and climbed up onto my back, wrapping her paws around my neck. I bounded over to the warriors den, then back to the nursery, but Moonkit still wouldn't let go.

"Okay, you can let go now." I grinned, rolling my shoulders as she hopped off.

Moonkit was breathing hard and fast, her hazel eyes illuminated. "That was fun!" She squeaked, scuffing her paws on the ground. She looked over at Treekit, who was sneaking up on Maplekit. She silently watched.

I prodded her. "Go play with them. I'm sure they won't mind."

She nodded, turning around. "Thanks, mom." She mewed, bounding over and tackling Maplekit before Treekit had the chance.

Adrenaline rushed through me as I rolled onto my side, watching my kits. _Maybe I care for Moonkit more than I thought._ I stared at the winged kit. _Isn't that a good thing? Yeah, it has to be. I'm her mother, after all._

* * *

 _My eyes opened up to unfamiliar grounds. I looked around, wondering where I could be. The sky was laden with the traces of stars. Birds chirped melodies, a few flying past me. There was a shimmering pond created by a small cascading waterfall. I stood in the soft grass of a meadow, my paws tingling from the grass._

 _Was I in StarClan? My paws led me straight to the pool, which held my reflection as I stared into it. I began to hear whispers coming from my right. I swung my head around to see nothing but an oak tree. My head tilted, and I ambled over to a large tree._

 _The voices had gotten louder. I continued walking until I felt more… sensational. A few cats came into sight, but I didn't move. One of them looked over at me, their eyes shimmering. She came over to me, her paws leaving stars behind her._

 _I backed up, ears flat. She smiled as friendly as possible. "Stay out of our hunting grounds." She mewed. "Who-ever you are." Promptly, she turned back._

 _The fur on my spine was slowly rising. I shook my head, wondering what the StarClan cat had against me. When I turned back, a thick layer of fog crowded my vision. The air was heavy. Another cat's fur brushed up against mine, making me shudder._

 _"Hello, dear." I heard it like it was right in my ear. Another whisper; "More visitors." The glint of cold eyes caused me to turn and run away in fear. I was certain this was the Dark Forest. My head rammed into a tree, and my eyes squeezed shut._ _I could feel warm breath on my scruff, but couldn't hear it. "Are we going to get in trouble of we lay a few claws on her, do you think?"_

 _A dark laugh. "Don't be like that. Do you really think we're going to get in_ trouble _? Look at who we are."_

 _My blood ran cold in my veins. On instinct I jumped up, tail smacking someone as I barreled forward, swaying every once in a while. I wasn't running into any trees! I took a right turn, suddenly bursting into a place of light. My eyes had to adjust to it, along with the rest of me._

 _Spruce trees reached high in the sky, along with a few hemlock trees. Sunlight dappled the ground, a river going right past me and over an overhang._

 _A small white tabby she-cat with small gray wings padded up to me. I was hoping she was going to greet me unlike what had happened with the other cats. "Petalfire." She mewed. "Understand that you aren't in a place of peace, nor a place of hate. You're right in between." She meowed. "But you can't be here now."_

My eyes opened to the nursery den, my kits snuggling up next to me. I looked at Moonkit with an intense gaze. _I still don't know what to think of you._ I sighed, carefully adjusting onto my side. _Since when is there a clan's territory "in between"?_

* * *

 **Yup, much different than the first time. ;) What do you think? Does being 'in between' have a advantage?**

 **I know, the chapter is not as long as I'd hoped. I just couldn't think of anything else to add in, but I might over time. ;\**

 **QOTD: Whether you draw often or not, what is your favorite thing to draw?**

 **COTD: (Remember you don't have to do this.) Try and do cup stacking successfully for 15 minutes.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!** -Me


	3. Play Fights

**A/N: Hi. We have another chapter, wahoo! (I guess...) I have quite a bit of free time lately so I can write more, which means more frequent chapters. ;) An odd thing about this chapter is all I listened to was Lindsey Stirling while I wrote it. Not odd, but there's a fact for ya. Review Reply Time!**

 **nightcore reality:** Mutants seem like a hard thing to draw! Thanks, too. ;)  


 **sparrow:** Nor can I.

 **Hollyleaf3700:** Thanks and I wouldn't want you to copy my idea, but you can do something like that. Just don't steal my idea, please? :)

 **Timbermist:** Aw, thanks. It's not too good, in all honesty this version is better. (To me)

 **Snowfall16:** I don't know... We'll see what's gonna happen. I've seen you're drawings, don't worry. They inspire me to practice to draw more. ;) [I'm also unsure if you know, but I'm "Fading Flame Shards". Not too surprising.]

 **Now we get to the part everyone seems to want.**

* * *

 **Moonkit's P.O.V.**

I feel awkward, without hesitation. Once I learned to walk, I realized no other cats have wings in the clan. My first intention was that they were unlucky, but the fact that no one appreciated my wings began to rub off on me. There was the occasional soft-heartedness towards me. None of what they said was true. I'm being raised somewhere I can't trust anyone, no matter what they say.

My tail curved around my paws, and my head tilted towards the sky, eyes searching for patterns in the stars. Yes, I'd heard of StarClan. The thing was I didn't really care for them too much, unlike the rest of the clan. I did care for them, just not like my clan. I guess that indicates something about me? Probably not.

Thin gray clouds drifted in the sky, some swirling along the stars' patterns, creating shapes no one else seemed to claim. I had this relationship with the sky that the clan thought was stereotypical, seems I have wings. But it's not just the sky in general- it's the _night_ sky.

Every night I crawl out of the warm nursery den, eyes towards the stars. My wings spread, a soft chilly breeze ruffling the feathers making up the wings I possessed. My muscles tensed for a few small moments before I leapt into the frigid night air, flapping my wings and trying to fly. Sometimes I got in moods and had hopes that StarClan would help me. Silly? Yes, I know.

Longest time airborne; four seconds.

..:..

My claws curved around the slit of loose bark. I pulled it out, splintering my paw. I squeaked, pulling it out with small yet sharp teeth. My sister's voice made me jump, fur ruffling. I looked over in her direction, where she waved me over with her tail. My ears flattened onto my skull and I padded over, rather shyly. Maplekit cocked her head. "Want to play?" She glanced at Petalfire, then back at me in hopes of me not seeing. Too late.

I growled to myself. _Another thing set up by mom._ "Sure." I hissed through clenched teeth.

Maplekit frowned. I could see in her eyes that she really didn't want to play with me right now. She sighed, swaying her tail. "You caught on…. There's no point in playing then." She grinned, ambling away.

My ears fell from their perked position, wings and tail drooping as well. My heart sunk and swelled with mixed emotions. I padded straight past Petalfire over to the Nursery, crawling into the nest I slept in each night. _Guess I'll play with myself._ I clawed a chunk of moss out, rolling onto my back and tossed the moss ball into the air, pushing it back up with my right forepaw as it came back down.

..:..

 _I played with myself for a while, letting the ball of moss smack my face as I gave up. My claws unsheathed, slashing out at the air above me. I got off my back, wings spreading. I imagined my opponent in front of me, grinning evilly. My left forepaw stepped forward, claws clicking against the hard ground. I pounced, swerving slightly and grabbing onto their ears, yanking hard. I stumbled back, losing my footing._

 _The other cat laughed, jumping at me and attempting to sink their claws into my throat. I hissed, lashing out and leaving a deep gash across their forehead. My teeth revealed themselves, glinting. I leapt for them, claws out even farther. I impaled their flanks, dragging my small talons down the side of the cat. I leaned down and got close to their neck, imagining them squirming beneath me. "Could've tried." I whispered, sinking my teeth into their throat._

 _"_ _Nice kill." I heard Treekit squeak from the Nursery entrance. I swung my head in his direction, glaring._

 _"_ _Oh shut it." I snapped, fur bristling. My eyes narrowed, tail flicking back and forth._

 _The brown tabby grinned. "Give me a break. That was just cute."_

 _"_ _Not_ cute _. I killed a cat!" I protested._

 _His expression widened. "That's harsh. Real warriors don't kill cats for fun." He squinted, padding up to me._

 _My ears went up, a sly grin sneaking onto my face. I sheathed my claws, crouching down and circling him slowly. "A real warrior would kill if they needed to." I mewed, pouncing onto her brother._

 _He yowled in surprise, battering at me with his small paws. He shoved me off with clumsy hind legs, wobbling to his feet. Treekit leapt at me, latching around me with long legs. We tumbled to the back wall of the nursery, fur puffed up on instinct. My wings brushed against his face, making him sneeze. I grinned, jumping off of him and swiping at his stomach._

 _Treekit hissed, knocking me hind leg from the ground and making me fall down. I lashed my tail at his nose, giggling. Once my brother had a chance to get away from me, he bounded a fox-length away, looking back at me. "Thanks for the fight." He muttered, leaving the den with an odd expression._

 _I cocked my head in confusion, left alone once again. I frowned, padding out of the den after him. I just didn't know where he was. My paws scuffed the ground irritably. My gaze swept through camp, not being able to find any of my siblings nor my mother._

 _In fact, there were no cats. I heard a shrill of pain. My wings spread, taking me into the sky above the few trees there was. Birds flew up from their current spots, chirping alarmingly. My brow furrowed. What was happening?_

 _Another yowl. I dived down, gliding above the ground until I saw the flash of a ginger pelt. I dropped onto all fours, chasing after the cat I saw. I ran into a clearing full of battling cats, blood spilling everywhere. I ran to the middle of the clearing, flying up to get a better view._

 _What caught my eye was a small cream she-cat surrounded by a few other cats. Her pelt was spotless. I swooped to her level and landed right next to her. She looked over at me with a large evil grin. After scanning me up and down her eyes widened in alarm. "Fall back!" She screeched, running away from me as I stood there staring after her and her squad of cats._

 _I looked around at the mass of chaos, seemingly unnoticed until Petalfire knocked me over. "You did this, didn't you?!" Blood dripped from her ear onto my forehead. She hissed, turning around. "It was her!" She yowled, catching most of the cats' attention._

 _I squirmed under the grasp of my mother, realizing I was older than a kit. Cats swarmed around me with grins on their faces. Blood soaked most cat's fur. I screeched, attempting to shove Petalfire off._

 _But I couldn't, my body went stiff and everything was moving slowly. A small chant began, though I couldn't make out the words. A yell of pain and horror made everything go blurry._

..:..

I aroused, panting heavily. There I was, in the nursery alone. My fur was ruffled and my ears hurt. I padded slowly to the nursery entrance, looking around to see the clan peacefully conversing with one another.

My world caught up with me, convincing me it was all fake. _I've had too many dreams like this lately. I have to go and talk with Sparrowwhisker._

* * *

 **Sorry for the dreams lately. ;\ I can't think of anything else to put a few facts out there. Don't wanna rush the book, y'know. Any thoughts? Is the dream going to affect the real world?**

 **I've had a lot of brainwaves lately, so expect good things in later chapters of the book.**

 **AOTD: I like drawing any animal, even though I am the worst at it. Not lying whatsoever. -.-**

 **QOTD: Do you eat cereal more than once a day?**

 **COTD: Eat a lot of cereal for the rest of the day. (Gimme a break. I'm tired, okay?)**

 **Well, I'm out for now! -** Me


	4. Author's Note 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a super long time, I know. ;\ And I feel bad for it.**

* * *

So, the reason there are no replies to your reviews is because this is an author's note. Not just any chapter. I disappointed you, forgive me! DX

Anyways, I haven't been posting chapters because it's really hard to get inspiration for something you're not too interested in anymore. Yeah, I fell from the Warriors fandom quite awhile ago. That's the main reason I haven't been working on Abandoned. Every once in awhile I get on the document and think for 10 minutes, but nothing comes to mind. Like, I know what I want the main plot to be- but I can't think of what to do for filler chapters. ;\ This is what happened last time I wrote this book, but this time I'm going to keep going!

I know I still enjoy Warriors, but I need to find a way to read one of the books or get back into it. I have issues writing about something I'm not into anymore, if you know what I'm saying. So I came to ask you guys for advice on how to keep writing this book. I want to so bad, but I don't know what to do with it. If you would like to give me ideas or advice for this please do.

I came here for this reason, honestly. I want to tell you that if I do update this, it won't be very frequent at all. Unless I get a bundle of inspiration and ideas. Anyways, I miss you people and will try my hardest for you. ;) Bye.

-Me


End file.
